Growing Up
by Elanquest
Summary: Hawke takes a chance after admitting Caitlin is no kid. Starts with chapter 8 of Tidbits reprinted here as chapter 1. Relationship stuff only no Airwolf action.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one off short.

I did it in response to prodding to write something more about String and Cait. I added it to tidbits because that is all it is.

I propose a sort of challenge to all willing. Take the first three lines of this story and write a tidbit or full story of your own. It is kind of a drabble challenge but I couldn't keep mine to less than a hundred words. Hoping and looking forward to the results.

Kid?

"String?"

"Yeah?"

"You still think she's a kid?"

Stringfellow Hawke cast a quick sideways glance at Dominic Santini. He wasn't about to answer that question. It was too full of land mines. Besides if he answered the way he thought he should, Dom would know he was lying. If he answered with the truth, he'd never hear the end of it. Nope no way was he going to answer.

He hadn't wanted to come to this party. But, he also hadn't liked how one of the Producers of the film they'd just finished had been eyeing Cait. Hawke knew the man from previous films and knew how he treated some of the female crew. He came so he could be sure Cait didn't get in over her head with the lothario. Now he was glad he did. Seeing Cait in her current state would probably keep him up at nights or give him some pretty interesting dreams for a while. Maybe it would give him both. Either way he was going to have to do some serious thinking.

Caitlin O'Shannessy stood for a moment glaring at the drunk producer who only moments before bumped into her.

Normally, such a thing wouldn't have bothered her. She would just brush it off as an over indulgence at the wrap party and put it behind her. After all he had been very attentive when the Santini Air crew had arrived at the party and was mildly attractive. But, this wasn't normal.

The oaf had tried to grope her, since he had "bought and paid for" her services. When she kindly informed him that he'd bought her services as a stunt pilot and nothing more, he'd "stumbled" into her, hands aiming squarely for second base. She'd fallen into the pool and was now dripping wet. Her light sundress clung to her and revealed the clear outline of her bra and panties. She wrung the hem of her dress out just as the producer approached her again.

"Uh oh," Dom said pushing off from the bar. It had all happened so fast that neither he nor String had had a chance of intervening. Seeing Cait in the wet clinging dress as she pulled herself out of the pool, had left both of them stunned. But Dom saw the look now in Cait's eyes. Hawke had seen it too and was a couple of steps ahead of Dom. Neither made it time.

As soon as the man took another step toward Cait, she brought her foot up, hard. The man was now writhing in pain on the wet cement. Cait took a step closer as if to reinforce the damage already done.

Strong arms grabbed her from behind. She started to fight this new threat kicking back into someone's shin. It took Hawke's, "Easy" spoken softly right next to her ear a moment to register with her senses.

"I think it's time we left," Dom said while looking with disgust at the still whimpering producer.

"Yeah," Caitlin said anger still thick in her voice. "I've changed my mind about the company at this party."

His arm tightly around her waist, String led her out to the red, white, and blue jeep they'd arrived in. Her wet clothes making his shirt wet on that side.

"Oh come on," String teased. "That's the best entertainment I've ever seen at one of these things. Maybe we should go to them more often like you suggested."

"I could always do the same to you," Cait responded without thinking. She sat unceremoniously in the front seat. Only then realizing how she looked.

Dom burst into laughter as he climbed in the driver's side. "I'd like to see that."

String just scowled as he swung into the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Stringfellow Hawke tossed and turned in his bed. For the third night in a row he was having trouble sleeping. He threw off the covers, set up, and rubbed his eyes.

Normally, if he was having trouble sleeping it was because of dreams, nightmares really, about the memories of Viet Nam he tried to suppress in his waking moments. The solution to that problem usually took the form of a good stiff drink and a couple of hours of cello playing. A part of him wished the solution to his current dilemma was as simple.

He pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself in the dim light provided from the fire in the other room, he made his way to the sink. Washing his hands and splashing a little water on his face for good measure, he buried his face in a towel for a moment.

_What am I doing? _He asked himself as he looked briefly in the mirror.

Not finding an answer, he walked back to his bed. He stared down for a long moment at the empty tangle of sheets. Not for the first time, he wished…wished it was occupied. He'd been lonely for a long time, longer than he'd realized. In fact, he'd only realized how lonely he truly was when Gabriel had breezed into his life and he'd found himself liking the surprising agent.

Yes, Gabriel had been a surprise. Here was one of Archangel's. That she was beautiful and intelligent was to be expected. That she was also sensitive and caring was a surprise. Most of Archangel's aides were the consummate agent, down to business, and smooth very little truly touched them. That Gabriel would be upset over a fish…well it reached him. He'd let her in despite his better judgment and in the end, she'd paid the price.

It seemed that everyone he cared about did. Well, everyone except Dom. But then he was just too ornery to let anything get him. He smirked at that thought and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Hawke filled a glass with milk from the frig then searched around in his cabinets. He poured a generous helping of Hershey's in the milk and began stirring. When he was little his mom would make hot chocolate when he couldn't sleep, but he just didn't feel like putting the effort in to start a fire in the wood stove. Chocolate milk would have to do. He drank half of it down on his way to the sofa.

Staring at the softly glowing embers of the dying fire he finally let his mind concentrate on the reason for his sleeplessness, Caitlin.

It had been two months. Two months since he'd seen her dripping wet her dress clinging to every part of her body after a dunk in the pool at a wrap party. Two months since she'd bruised his shin and gotten his shirt wet. Two months since he'd had to admit to himself that Caitlin was far from a kid.

It wasn't that he was blind. He'd always known that she was a woman and a pretty one at that. From the first time they met, heck even before that when he first saw her, he thought she was something. Any woman that would have the presence of mind against overwhelming odds and a mysterious aircraft to break free and haul someone out of her car to escape warranted a second look. He'd even slipped up in the jail cell when he recognized her. But, he'd left and didn't expect to see her again.

Caitlin surprised him when she showed up at Santini Air. And even though she was young, he wasn't adverse to flirting with her. He gave her points for spunk and tenacity. But, she seemed more interested in Airwolf than him. Then she jumped in to a relationship with a guy she felt she had to change for getting all dressed up and running around the hangar searching for earrings and such.

By that time he already liked having her around. And it seemed she was going to be sticking around too. He couldn't very well get involved with someone who might stay. So instead of trying to have a nice but short term fling, they became friends. Good friends. Other than Dom, she was his best friend. He didn't want to ruin that.

He knew for a time her feelings toward him had shifted. She couldn't hide her feelings in Horn's compound when he'd almost kissed her. He didn't miss the look on her face when he'd said goodbye to Inge. Cait had tried to cover it before he'd turned around, but he caught a glimpse. At first, it disturbed him. She was his friend. He needed that more than a short time lover. He needed her cheeriness to counteract his gloom, needed her enthusiasm to balance his reluctance, her trust, confidence, and unwavering support. There was no way he wanted to take the risk of losing her or her friendship.

Yet, he found himself increasingly irritated when she dated some loser. She deserved someone better. She dated geeky sound techs and guys that used her to get to Airwolf. At least he could take care of those guys, but there was nothing he could do about the others. He found himself glaring at guys who approached her to warn them off. He even glared at Doc when she gave him a goodbye kiss. The man was going to be over two thousand miles away in a South American country with another woman and Hawke still couldn't help himself.

He drained the last of the milk and rinsed his glass out before heading back up the stairs. He looked at his bed in disgust. He probably wouldn't be getting back to sleep until he resolved his inner turmoil or exhaustion overcame him. After two months, he was relying on exhaustion.

He walked over to the window and starred out into the darkness. He had been fooling himself thinking he had everything under control. He had place Caitlin nicely in the friend family category and left her there. He never once questioned his protective stance. After all, he'd reasoned, she was such a naive country girl that she needed a big brother to look out for her.

He snorted to himself. His thoughts for the last two months were certainly not brotherly.

Hawke knew he never should have indulged in recalling the memory of her dripping wet in that dress. When he'd walked her back to the Jeep that day he'd held her tightly against his side. His arm had gone around her and his hand rested in the curve of her waist just above her hip. He felt the seam of the top of her panties all the way to the Jeep.

The dreams started a few days later. At first, it was just her pulling herself out of the pool. He vividly recalled every inch of where that dress stuck intimately against her. He envied that dress its freedom to cling in all the places he wanted to touch, see, explore. Inevitably the dreams progressed.

He allowed himself the fantasy. After all they were just dreams. How was he supposed to control his subconscious?

Then three days ago…He took a deep breath and let out a long slow sigh. Three days ago he'd awakened in the middle of the night from the most intense dream about Cait yet. He'd been shocked as he woke to the dampness of his sheets.

He would have stayed at the cabin that day, but he'd already promised Dom he'd fly a charter out to Vegas and back.

It was all he could do not to blush with embarrassment every time Cait was in the same room. He actively avoided her as much as possible that day. If either she or Dom noticed, they didn't say anything.

When he'd finally made it back to the cabin, he avoided going to sleep. Stayed up half the night reading and ended up nodding off on the sofa. It didn't matter. Sometime later, he was jarred awake from a dream about he and Cait on sofa, a dream that required a very cold shower to relieve his distress.

He hadn't gone through anything like this since he was a teenager trying to get his girlfriend to let things progress further than heavy petting.

Last night hadn't been any better. He had to do something to change course. The status quo wasn't working for him anymore. He couldn't continue to be just a friend. If she was going to stay, then he had to take the chance whether he wanted to or not.

Hawke knew he could lose her as a friend. He knew after all the holding her at a distance that she'd be skeptical of his sudden motives. He even knew that Cait might not want to take a chance on him. He hadn't given her much of an example of his ability to have a meaningful relationship. He even knew that with his track record it was a very good possibility that she could be hurt or worse.

Yet, she knew him like none of the others. If she were to get involved with him, and at this point that was a big if, she would be doing so with eyes wide open. She already knew the risks, the dangers, and how to handle his moods. She knew all the parts of his life, and had accepted them. She flew at Santini Air, supported his search for St. John, and even earned a place in Airwolf. The only thing, he realized, she wasn't a part of was his love life.

His mind made up, Hawke climbed into bed once more.

Now all he needed was a plan. Despite his recent dreams, Hawke didn't want to just jump into bed with Cait. Their relationship and Cait herself was too important for that. He wanted to show her that he could do better than a one night fling. He wanted her to see he was better than those losers who'd caught her attention. She deserved to be treated like a treasure like the most beautiful and wonderful woman on the planet. She deserved to be courted.

The thought should have scared him. It didn't. Instead it was as if something he'd been searching for, something that for the longest time had seemed just out of his reach had finally shifted into place. He was filled with a sense of peace not felt in so long he couldn't remember when he'd last felt so content.

Hawke had a plan. He'd start slow just dinner out. Later they would do dinner and dancing maybe some flowers. At which point she'd probably wise up and want to know what was going on. He'd wait till then to kiss her. Hopefully by then, she'd see that he wasn't just out for a fling, didn't want to travel that road with her. And, if she did still think that, then he would just have to prove her wrong, somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawke was fidgety. His plan to start dating Cait had been coming along slowly. Once he started to actually do something about his suppressed feelings, the dreams had been more subdued and under control. But, he was having a hard time keeping himself to the plan. He had to keep reminding himself he was trying to prove to Cait that he wanted more than a one night stand. But, she just looked so darn kissable all the time.

They'd been having dinner together at least two nights a week for the last three. Nothing too fancy, just a cozy little table in the back.

Somehow Dom got the picture early on that String wanted to be alone with Cait. Maybe it was the way he started opening the door for her, putting his arm around her, and pulling out her seat. Dom had started to tease String about it, but the look he received was enough. After that, he had "other plans" when String would mention dinner. Still every once in a while, when String had his arm around Cait's waist which seem to be whenever they were both walking in the same direction, String would notice Dom grinning. At least he hadn't said anything, yet for which String was grateful.

He knew Dom was bursting at the seams. Dom had wanted String and Cait to get together practically from the moment she'd arrived in California. Thankfully, he'd only made one blatant attempt and no one could accuse Dominick Santini of being subtle.

He was frustrated. Things were moving too slowly. Hawke had been finding it difficult not to kiss her when he walked her to her car at the end of the day. Plus she kept giving him these cute little hard to resist slightly confused looks. He just hadn't found the right opportunity to ask her out on a real date with flowers and dancing.

He looked over to the office. Through the window Cait and Dom seemed to be having a serious conversation. She happened to glance up at that moment and caught him staring. She blushed slightly before looking back at Dom. He hoped they weren't discussing him. But, he knew Dom couldn't stay silent for too long. With a longsuffering sigh, he pushed off the stool he'd been sitting on and made his way to the office.

He stopped when he got there and leaned against the doorframe. Cait and Dom barley acknowledged his presence.

"Dom, I can't go I have nothing to wear," Cait stated.

"All you girls always say that, even when your closets are bursting at the seams. Why I remember when…"

"Now you look here Dominick Santini," Cait pointed her finger at him. "I can't show up at one of those things in just any old thing. There will be important people there, contacts, which is why you want me to go in the first place. Besides why can't you go?"

"I've got to deliver that shipment of ah…medical supplies down to Queenie's. She expecting them and I've got to make up for the banged up chopper she got last time."

"Well, I still don't know why I have to go," Cait said and crossed her arms.

"Where is it you have to go?" Hawke asked.

"Oh Dom wants me to go to that studio party Universal is having tomorrow. He thinks if I make nice with their new producer's wife it will get us more business."

"You're a natural honey. They can't help but love you."

"Sweet talk ain't gonna get me to go. I don't have very good luck with producers," Cait fired back.

"All come on," Dom threw his hands up. "You handled yourself pretty good with the last one."

"How about a new dress," Hawke interjected.

"Huh," both Dom and Cait said at the same time.

"Well Dom," Hawke said with a grin. "If Cait is going to be rubbing elbows with the Hollywood elite, the least you can do is help her look the part. After all with the prices you charge, the studio would expect nothing less than the latest fashion. Besides, she's worth it."

Cait brightened at the prospect. A shopping spree at her boss's expense would be great. She beamed at Hawke.

"Uh…" Dom stammered. "I guess I could give you a…a small amount to buy a dress."

"Yeah, how small an amount," Cait said.

"Don't worry Cait," Hawke said. "You just go pick out the dress. If scrooge Santini doesn't cover the bill, I will."

"Now wait a minute," Dom said. "I don't need you sticking your nose into my business. I'm perfectly capable of covering the bill."

"I don't know…what if one of those producers gets drunk again?" Cait said, but both men could see she was already thinking about where to find that dress.

"I tell you what Cait," Hawke continued. "I'll come along and keep you company."

"You'd be willing to get all dressed up and hang out with and I quote 'studio types' on a Friday night just to keep me company?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"I wouldn't miss it for the entertainment value alone," he said with a smile enjoying her annoyed look. "Pick you up at eight?"

"Well that's settled," Dom said quickly before anyone could back out. Cait had that slightly confused look again. "Cait why don't go ahead and take the rest of today off so you can get a dress. I know how long it takes you women to shop."

"Gee, a whole hour early. What will I do with so much time?"

"Fine, take tomorrow off too. Pamper yourself; have your hair done, like String said you're going to be rubbing elbows with the Hollywood elite. As much money as I'm gonna be shelling out you'd better be the talk of the party. Now go on, get outta here." He rushed a protesting Cait out the door.

Dom clapped and rubbed his hands together then turned to String.

"Does this mean what I think it means," he asked String.

"That depends," String said.

"Yeah, on what?"

"On what you think it means."

"Mamma Mia! String are you finally gonna tell Cait how you feel or what?"

"I can't just blurt it out Dom. I don't want her thinking I just want a little R and R. Besides, how do I know that she…that she wants...I could be ruining our friendship. Did you ever think of that?" Hawke turned away from Dom.

"Son," Dom began. He placed a hand on String's shoulder. "I know what you've been trying to do. And, I don't know maybe this is how it has to play out. But, sometimes you've just got to put all your cards on the table. Trust her String. No matter what happens, you know she will always care for you."

"I know." Hawke said quietly. He'd always known she cared. It was just part of her make up to care. But, how much and what form that care took was what was worrying him the most. He loved her. He wasn't sure if he could sit back and silently watch her love someone else if it came to that.

Hopefully his past behavior wouldn't keep her from taking a chance on him. And even if it did, maybe he could find a way to live with it. If he had to let her go, at least he'd know that he gave it a shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Cait smoothed her hand down the side of her dress. It had taken her over four hours to find, but when she saw it…the shopping was done. It was blue silk, the same color as her eyes and it felt heavenly against her skin. The tight bodice was covered in black lace up and slightly over the sweetheart neckline. The back plunged to her waist where the skirt flared out making it perfect for dancing. It came with a sliver of a black lace wrap. The ensemble along with her hair all pinned up with little curling wisps brushing her neck made her feel sexy.

_If this doesn't make him take notice_, she thought, _then I guess I'll just have to face the fact that nothing will._

She wondered if she was making too much out of this evening. Lately Hawke had been…well down right confusing. He'd started hugging her more, putting his arm around her waist, and walking her to her car. And every once in a while she could almost swear he looked like he wanted to kiss her. They were even having dinner together on a regular basis. They'd talk and laugh almost like they were dating. But, he never actually came out and said it was a date. It had always been kind of casual. He'd never picked her up before. They would usually just leave from the hangar or meet at the restaurant. But, he had insisted on paying and was upset the one time she managed to get to the check first. And, he hadn't exactly asked her out this time. He still teased her as much as always and sometimes he was down-right grouchy. She hadn't missed how his eyes were guarded most of the time either.

_Maybe the next time he gets that I want to kiss you look on his face, I'll just kiss him and be done with it._ She let out a sigh. If she had that much courage, she would have kissed him a long time ago. Come to think of it she had, right after Ken Sawyer had strapped a bomb to her. He hadn't really responded at the time, so, she'd kissed Dom too in order to pass it off as friendly. Okay, so maybe her timing wasn't perfect, but the opportunity to do it and still pass it of as being in the heat of the moment didn't come around too often.

Well, she'd never been the type to throw herself at a man and wasn't about to start now. It didn't matter how tempting he was. Besides, out of all the women who had thrown themselves at him, he didn't keep any of them around for very long. Yet, anytime she'd talked about leaving, he'd be one of the first to talk about her staying. Or, at the very least, how much he and Dom liked having her around. That had to count for something.

_Well Cait,_ she thought. _Looking like this even if he doesn't notice you someone at the party is bound to. And if they're interesting enough, who knows what will come of it._ After all Caitlin O'Shannessy was not one to turn her back on opportunity when the right one came knocking.

_That's what got you in trouble with Ken. _She quelled the mutinous thought. Lesson learned didn't mean she had to quit living. She just had to modify her standard operating procedure a little, take a few precautions, and move on. If only she could convince her heart to move on from Hawke.

The knock on the door startled her. Hawke always knocked forgoing the use of the doorbell until absolutely necessary to determine the occupant not at home. Glancing at the clock, she hadn't realized it was already eight. She tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she approached the door.

"Hawke, right on time," Caitlin said as she opened the door.

Hawke thought he was prepared. Wanting the night to be special, he borrowed a Mercedes from a friend. He'd taken off a little early to pick up his tux from the cleaners and get a haircut. When getting ready, Hawke had shaved and dabbed on a little of the cologne he knew she liked. He'd even pre ordered the bouquet of flowers he held so as to be sure it would contain both roses and her favorite white carnations.

But, standing there in her doorway, seeing her in that dress, all he could think about was how much he wanted to push her up against the wall and find out how fast he could make one of his dreams a reality.

She was stunning. Of their own volition, his eyes roamed down her body. He noted the wisps of hair teasing her neck, followed the simple gold chain to the small diamond just below her throat. His eyes dilated at the heave of her breasts as she took a breath. He followed the lace down to the curve at her waist and beyond to where the dress ended a few inches above her knee. He imagined for a moment how those long legs would wrap around him as he pushed into her against the wall.

The sound of her nervously clearing her throat snapped him out of his fantasy.

"You look," he paused. The words that were coming to mind would probably get him slapped. He changed tactics. "You sure went all out to put a dent in Dom's bank account."

Cait frowned. For a moment there, she thought he was going to compliment her. Instead he was teasing her. Back to familiar ground, it seemed. "Well, it's not often the boss pays to pamper me. I have to take advantage of it when I can."

They stood for an awkward moment just looking at each other.

"Are those for me?" Cait indicated the flowers.

Hawke gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I thought you might like them," he said handing them over.

Cait took the bouquet and sniffed appreciatively. "Come on in. I'll just put these in some water." Cait turned and headed for the kitchen.

Hawke followed with difficulty. As soon as she turned, he took in the bare flesh of her back. His mind conjured an image of him placing kisses up her spine. He would hold her hips against him with one hand while reaching around to cup her breast with the other all the while kissing her neck to the rhythm of his thrusts. He reached up and ran a finger between his neck and collar. It was feeling entirely too tight.

After arranging the flowers in a vase she dug out from under the sink. Cait excused herself to grab her wrap. While in her bed room, she decided on impulse to dab her perfume behind her ears and on her wrists. If they danced, it couldn't hurt.

She thought she'd seen something different in his eyes for a moment there. They quickly returned to the same guarded look she had been seeing for the last two to three months. She wondered not for the first time what had put that guarded look into his eyes in the first place. What had happened between them two and a half to three months ago? Now was not the time to figure it out, she decided.

"All ready," Cait said when she reentered the room where Hawke was waiting.

"Your chariot awaits milady," Hawke said with a small bow and a smile. He extended his arm and escorted her to the car.

They rode to the Biltmore Hotel in downtown L.A. in almost total silence.

Caitlin was still somewhat confused about Hawke's behavior. She was sure he liked what he saw when she opened her door. But just as quickly the moment passed. He hadn't said a word to her since they'd left her house; yet, she could have sworn that he had swallowed hard when he helped into the car. _And what was with this car anyway? It looked like Alex Davies' who owned another charter service out at the airfield. Why did he think he needed to borrow a fancy car?_

She shifted slightly in her seat and crossed her legs at the ankles. Caitlin noticed Hawke grip the steering wheel a little tighter. _Hmm, _she thought.

Hawke was struggling to keep his eyes on the road. He was acutely aware of every move Caitlin made from the moment her dress exposed more of her leg when she sat in the passenger seat of the car. He had walked around the back in order to make sure there was no evidence of his appreciation.

When he turned to back out of the driveway, he had to make an effort to direct his eyes away from Cait. In the confines of the car, he was becoming aware of the tantalizing sent of her perfume. He could hear her breathe and had to ignore the image of her chest rising. He caught her shifting in her seat out of the corner of his eye and the movement of her legs. The thought of those legs wrapped around him sprang to mind and he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Caitlin uncrossed her legs and ran her left hand slowly down her left calf to take her shoe off. She upended it to get rid of an imaginary rock. She replaced her shoe and ran her hand back up her calf before placing it back in her lap. All the while she watched Hawke out of the corner of her eye.

Hawke couldn't fail to notice Cait's hand trailing down her leg. He clenched his jaw. As her hand started to make its way back up her calf, he couldn't help but watch. Not blatantly, but with a slight turn of his head. He was both disappointed and relieved when it left her calf just below her knee to rest in her lap.

Caitlin's mind went into overdrive. She hadn't imagined his reaction. He _had_ noticed her. And judging by the white knuckled death grip he currently had on the poor steering wheel, it was all he could do to maintain his focus to drive.

She quickly suppressed the smile of joy that wanted to burst forth. She had to think this through. Fancy car, flowers, picking her up, dinner and dancing, all the earmarks of a date were present. But, he was still teasing and not very talkative.

_Think Cait, think. Okay, in the last three months his behavior has changed. So…maybe he's been thinking differently for the last two months or so. He could be trying to cover that by the grouchiness. When exactly did he start to get that guarded look in his eyes? More to the point when was the last time I was in a situation that might make him notice me?_

It hit her suddenly. She gripped the car door handle. It must have been the wrap party. When she fell in the pool, her wet dress was a light color and clung to her. Hawke had walked her back to the jeep. He had his arm around her the entire time. Come to think of it, he'd watched her walk to her car after they got back to the hangar too. And, though the ride in the open air of the jeep had dried the front of her, the back of the dress had still been pretty damp and clingy.

She now knew Hawke desired her. Step one accomplished.

Caitlin began to plan on how she would use her new found revelation. Hawke might desire her, but he wasn't a paragon of commitment. She wanted more than a one night stand or convenient fling. This was certainly turning out to be one interesting evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Stringfellow Hawke was silently fuming. Sitting at one of the numerous tables that bordered the dance floor, he glanced once again at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. He glared at the dance floor. Caitlin was currently dancing with the gaffer on the most recent film they'd worked. He drummed his fingers against the white linen table cloth in an angry rhythm.

He wondered when his grand plan for this date had gone to hell. If he had to pinpoint it, Hawke guessed it had been when they arrived at the ballroom. They'd just stepped through the doors when Caitlin released his arm.

"Now Hawke, I don't want you to worry. I know you just came along to keep me company. If you or I should happen to meet someone interested…interesting, I mean, we'll just have to give each other some kind of signal."

Hawke had moved his hand to the small of her back and was reveling in the soft flesh that met his calloused fingertips. But what she said slowly made it way to his brain.

"Signal" he said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you know, so the other person will know not to wait around. I think a kiss would probably do it." Caitlin looked at him sideways to gage his reaction.

"Caitlin…," Hawke began.

"Oh look String," she said interrupting him. "There's Mr. Carlson. You remember him. He directed that movie I did my first stunt on. I wonder why we haven't worked with him since. He's coming this way. Now be nice."

Mr. Carlson and a steady stream of other men delayed what Hawke had wanted to say. It seemed like a never ending stream. As they came, and at least to him blatantly checked out Cait, he not only kept his arm around her waist, but gave each one a not so subtle back off glare. More than an hour later when he finally had Caitlin to himself again, he sat them both down at a table away from the crowd.

"Wow, I didn't think we'd ever get away from that guy. He seems to have forgotten that incident with that toilet bowl detergent commercial we were supposed to shoot."

"Yeah," Hawke said with a slight jerk of his head. He figured with the way Bert had been looking at Cait's legs, the botched commercial was the last thing on his mind.

Caitlin pressed her lips together. Hawke had become increasingly irritated throughout the evening. She wondered if it was dealing with the studio types or the increased attention she seemed to be getting from the male contingent at the party.

She crossed her legs and turned toward him. Leaning in slightly Cait placed her hand on Hawke's arm where it rested on the table.

"Hawke, would you mind snagging me something to drink. All this schmoozing is makin my mouth dry." Her tongue darted out and wet her lips.

Hawke's eyes darted to her lips. She wondered if she'd overplayed her hand when he tensed briefly.

The next moment, he rose and laid his hand on her almost bare shoulder. "I'll be right back," he said giving it a slight squeeze before moving toward the serving table.

It took longer than he anticipated getting back to Cait. He'd been stopped along the way by a couple of women trying to get him to share the second of glass of Champaign he carried. The way they were practically falling out of their evening gowns, Hawke didn't think they needed anything to drink. He frowned as he approached the table where Cait was no longer alone.

She was talking animatedly with some blond guy. He walked up and cleared his throat behind the person with Cait. The man turned blue eyes to look up at Hawke's eyes.

"You're in my seat."

"Hawke, uh…it's been awhile."

"You've been holding out on me Hawke," Caitlin gushed star struck as the man stood to let Hawke sit down. "You didn't tell me you knew Blaze. Why did you know he used to play a cop who was also a chopper pilot? I used to watch that show all the time. When I started flying for the Texas Highway Patrol, I kept hoping I would meet a pilot who flew like that. And now I have."

Hawke glared at Blaze who shifted a moment under his intense scrutiny.

"Uh, I think I see Michelle Scott," Blaze said nervously. "I'll never hear the end of it if I don't say hello. Good to see you Hawke." He turned back to Cait for a moment. "Remember you promised me a dance later."

"Oh sure," Cait said with a smile.

Blaze winked at her as he hastily walked away.

"Your Champaign," Hawke said tersely. He handed her the glass.

"Thanks," Cait said as she set it next to the one Blaze had brought over earlier.

Hawke took a deep breath trying to calm down. _Blaze of all people, how could she smile and flirt with Blaze. He was nothing more than a pretty face with arrogance, taking credit for other people's work._

They sat a couple of minutes in silence before Kenny, a sound tech and one of Cait's old boyfriends, showed up and asked her to dance.

Now it was, Hawke glanced at his watch again, fourteen minutes later and Cait had danced with one guy after another. Blaze had just cut in on the latest guy and kept letting his hand drift farther and farther south.

"Enough is enough," Hawke said as Cait moved Blaze's hand back up to her waist for the third time.

Hawke strode determinedly toward Cait. It took only seconds as the other dancers seemed to recognize his single minded purpose.

"Blaze," Cait said through gritted teeth while still trying to smile. "It's easier to dance when you keep your hands in the right positions."

"Come on Cait, Travolta and Swayze said I was a natural." His hand started drifting south again. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Go away buddy can't you see she's dancing with a star," he said over his shoulder.

"It's my turn to dance with the lady," Hawke growled.

"I told you, I'm a star." Blaze started to turn as Hawke's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"And, I told you. It's my turn." Hawke's gaze met Blaze's eye to eye, daring him to blink. He squeezed the shoulder tighter.

Blaze released Cait as Hawke turned him. He lowered the shoulder Hawke held in a vice grip.

"Hawke," he whined. "I didn't realize that was you. I…I was kind of tired of dancing anyway."

"Yeah," Hawke snarled in reply before dropping his hand.

"Ah sure Hawke," Blaze moved away quickly.

Hawke looked over to Cait. She had an enigmatic smile on her face. She had the feeling Hawke had just staked his claim.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting," he said insincerely.

"No, not at all, Hawke," she stepped in to his embrace. They swayed to the music. "I don't think I could quite measure up to such a natural dancer as Blaze anyway." She held his gaze a moment before she let out a giggle.

Hawke let out a short laugh. "That bad huh?"

"Yeah, he was like an octopus. I'm so glad you came to my rescue." She lifted an eyebrow as she said it.

Hawke pulled her closer. "Every time Cait, every time," he said in a husky whisper close to her ear. He felt her tremble.

His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine. Of its own volition her left hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck to caress the fine short hairs at its base.

Caitlin loved dancing this close to Hawke. He had one hand on the middle of her back, holding her close. The other held her hand tightly between their shoulders. His cheek was next to hers.

After a moment to regain her equilibrium, she finally spoke again. "So, you haven't found anyone here interesting?"

"What makes you say that," he asked.

She could feel the rumble of his words and her heart beat faster.

"You didn't use the signal."

Hawke grinned. "I guess I just wasn't close enough before."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Hawke turned slightly and kissed her cheek. "Why don't I take you home?"

Cait could feel her heart race and swallowed hard. He wanted to take her home. But, what did he want beyond that…a one night stand…a short term fling? At that moment, she was trying to convince herself that even that would be worth it.

"I guess so," she agreed somewhat reluctantly. "But, can we wait until after this song." She wanted to extend this moment as long as possible. It would be easier to talk herself into taking whatever Hawke willing to give. Even if, it wasn't all she wanted from him.

"Yeah," Hawke said hoping she couldn't detect his rising desire. "I can wait till after this song."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, that last chapter **did not** go the way I wanted. **Do not** read this chapter if you don't like explicit sex.

Hawke walked Cait to her door with his arm around her waist. She fumbled with her key a moment her nerves getting the best of her before Hawke took it from her. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter in front of him. She moved a few steps into the room, but stopped when she heard the door close and then lock behind her.

Hawke dropped the key to the small table just to the side of the door. He stepped behind Cait. If either moved a centimeter they'd be touching. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. Her hair stood on end in atavistic warning. She took a deep breath and held it. Excruciatingly slowly Hawke lowered his lips to her flesh.

She had wanted this. Hawke obviously had moved past the friends thing the way he was currently making his way from her neck to shoulder and back again. The tiny kisses were exquisite torture. Cait wanted to turn, wanted to see that look in his half lidded eyes finally ment for her. But, she was afraid, terrified really. Terrified that the look she'd see would only be on the surface. That it would not reach within him. That that look would still be guarded where his heart was concerned.

She let out a gasp when his arms went around her. He pulled her intimately against him. She let go of her wrap. It was trapped between them anyway. All thoughts, but those of the feel of his hands, body and breath fled her mind. She covered one hand where it rested on her stomach. Her other snaked up to hold his head to her shoulder. She felt him smile as the next kiss hit the spot behind her ear where she'd dabbed perfume earlier.

Caitlin entwined her fingers with his and began to raise his hand. She glided it up her torso never loosing contact, bringing it to rest on her breast.

Hawke responded by gripping her tighter and pushing her awkwardly up against the wall. His left hand now occupied with feeling her rounded mounds. He let enough space between them for the lace that separated them to drop to the floor leaving her back bare for his wondering mouth. She braced herself against the wall as lips traced her spine. Hawke's right hand wandered down her side, hip, and thigh. When it reached her bare leg, it started its journey back up and inside her dress.

Cait could feel his growing erection pressing against her as his hand pushed her dress higher. She let out another gasp when his fingers slipped inside the waistband of her panties. His fingers sought their way around and lingered briefly in the soft curls guarding her folds. He was just getting started. She moaned as Hawke began questing lower to part the pink outer skin and rest briefly on her hard numb. Once found, he rubbed it up and down then sideways slowly with just enough pressure to send delightful tingles throughout her body.

"Hawke," a breathless Cait said as she felt the sensations building. She felt him smile again as his fingers dipped lower to feel the wetness of her opening before returning with increased purpose to their previous duty.

Her breathing was rapid and shallow. Time lost all meaning for her. "Oh…Oh...Oh," she moaned building in tempo and duration until at last she let out a long sustained moan. Her legs went weak and Hawke had to support her for long moments while she fought to bring her breathing under control.

Hawke kissed her neck lightly before releasing her completely and turning her to face him. He gently reached under her chin to lift her face to his. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. He squelched the moment of panic he felt at the sudden thought that he'd gone too far.

"Cait," he asked. He said her name with love and worry wanting to ask so much. Further words stuck in his throat as his hope was tempered by her silence. He let out a long sigh and led her to the sofa.

After they'd settled, Hawke idly caressed her shoulder. He wasn't sure if he'd blown it with her by moving too fast. He hadn't been so unsure of his actions with a woman in long time. But, it hadn't matter this much to him in a long time.

"Caitlin?" His voice faltered with the emotion behind it.

Cait braced herself and raised her teary eyes to his. Surprised by the worry she could see, Caitlin caressed his face.

"Oh String," she said. "I…I'm so scared."

His heart broke at the tears in her eyes. He wondered why she would be scared. The last time a girl said that to him it was because she was a virgin. From their previous conversations about some of her dates, he was sure that wasn't the case this time. Not, that she'd ever come out and said she'd been with some guy, but she'd implied it with a "you know" when telling him all about the date.

"Caitlin, I would never hurt you," he said.

"Intentionally," she blurted before she could stop herself.

Hawke flinched as if he'd been slapped. He knew he'd hurt her every time he pushed her away. He hurt her when he knew she'd developed feelings for him. Every time he had one of his flings, he hurt her. He hadn't meant to, but the result was same anyway. For the first time since she'd become a part of his life, he regretted the walls that protected him from inevitable loss. But maybe, like Dom had said, this is the way it had to play out.

"Hawke," she mentally distanced herself. "I won't say no. I can't. I've wanted this for so long and now…I've got the greatest job, Airwolf, Dom…And you're my best friend. I don't want to lose any of that, but…I love you. I have for a long time…and before…Well, before I could handle the women. I hated it, but a least I had you as a friend, but now I don't think… I can't go back not after…not after I know what it feels like to…."

She was rambling. She knew she was rambling and not saying exactly what she wanted to. _And Hawke, confound him is smiling. I mean of all the nerve. I'm pouring out my heart here and he's smiling. Wait no, that's a smirk. Why is he smirking when I'm trying to tell him how much I love him and want to be with him forever?_

"Dang it, Hawke, I'm pouring out my heart and you're over there smirking. What's so dang funny?"

"You," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the nose.

She pushed him back slightly. "And, just how do you figure that?" She asked irritated.

"Because," the smile left his face. He looked intently into her eyes. "I would never hurt you."

Captivated by his gaze, she heard the intent beneath the surface of his words. She saw his unguarded eyes shining with unspoken promise and love.

"Do you really mean that?" She knew he did, but felt compelled to ask the question anyway.

"I intend to prove it to you every chance I get." He leaned over and kissed her delicately before whispering in her ear. "Besides, we've only made it through the prelude." He teased. Hawke started to pull back when she clasped his neck and drew him in for a deeper kiss.

"Hmm, if what we did earlier was the prelude, I wonder what the main movement will be like." She said picking up on his musical reference.

"Movements," he corrected as he began to kiss down her neck.

"Hmm?" came her distracted reply. She was trying to push his tuxedo jacket off his arms.

He smiled and chuckled at the base of her throat. Moving his arms so his jacket would fall to the floor, he said, "You'll see."

He kissed down to the top of the lace over her breasts as she removed his bow tie. Slowly he slid down her body to the floor. He used his nose to graze over each of her breasts in turn and down her abdomen. His hands traced her curves down her side, over her hips, and down her legs. They didn't stop until he reached her shoes. He removed them both at the same time and began his journey upward. By the time, his mouth covered hers again, his finger were once again running underneath the waistband of her panties.

Cait went to work on the buttons of his shirt as soon as they were within reach. She was tugging it out of his pants as he began kissing his way down again. This time he removed her hose and panties together. Before he could start back up she took advantage of his position and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. Her hands traced his arms up and over his shoulders.

Hawke smiled as he worked his kisses and hands higher. He grasped her hiney and pulled her to the edge of the sofa while kissing her deeply. His tongue explored her mouth thoroughly while he gently spread her legs open. He kissed the hollow at the base of her throat once before kneeling between her legs.

Dipping underneath her skirt he spread her folds wide. Just like up against the wall earlier, he found it incredibly erotic to be touching her intimately while she was technically still clothed. It added to the allure. It was as if even clothed, she was still his for the taking. At first he just blew his hot breath against her. He used one thumb to rub across her swollen nub to gage her readiness. Immediately she jerked at the contact. He dipped in and darted out his tongue. His first taste was quick.

Caitlin pressed herself into the cushions of the sofa taking an involuntary breath. She gripped the seat cushions at his next move.

Hawke darted his tongue out and slowly traced the outline of her clitoris. He heard her moan and traced it once again before laying his mouth fully over his prize and sucking gently. She pressed herself forward. He began sucking in earnest while flicking his tongue across. She cried out in ecstasy. One finger, then two found their way into her opening. She began rocking into him thrusting her pelvis onto his fingers and into his mouth. He flicked his tongue in rapid motion and sucked her again and again.

"Hawke!" she screamed before falling completely over the edge.

He withdrew then and put his elbows on her knees. He clasped his hands between them to rest his chin on them watching her come down from the heights he'd sent her to. To him she looked like she was glowing. He felt a deep satisfaction knowing he was the cause. Much as he was enjoying pleasuring her, he ached to feel her breasts and implant himself deep within her. As soon as her eyes started to clear from that glazed look Hawke scooped her off the sofa and headed for her bedroom.

It struck him as he carried her thru the bedroom door that it was almost like carrying her over the threshold. He suddenly had a mental image of Caitlin in a wedding gown and wearing his ring.

_Soon,_ was the unexpected thought that came next. He stopped startled at the edge of the bed.

Caitlin wondered a moment at the pause. She looked up at Hawke's face. His expression had changed from one of barely controlled passion to one first of shock, and then bewilderment. Finally it settled into one of a tentative joy mixed with love.

He set her down at next to the bed.

"Caitlin, I…" he started.

She placed a finger against his lips. "Shush, don't say anything. It's my turn."

She lowered her lips to his and then began kissing his neck. Her hands roamed his chest and back. She turned him around and then stepped in front of him. She unfastened his pants and lowered them to the floor. She was surprised he didn't have any under wear on and was perversely glad she hadn't known this fact about him earlier. It would have only added fuel to the already fanned flames of her fantasies.

Cait grasped his buttocks as she kissed him again. She trailed hot kissed down his throat and across to his shoulder. Switching her hands to his front she grazed his penis as the made a journey up his torso to his chest. She lowered her mouth to his nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Hawke responded with a deep groan. Embolden Cait took one nipple in her mouth and sucked.

Hawke's arms snaked around her his hand on a quest to find her zipper. When he found it, she pushed him back into the bed causing him to sit. Cait took a step back.

"Unh uh, my turn remember."

Caitlin turned away from him. She ran her hands down her sides and over her behind. She looked over her shoulder to watch Hawke watch her. As slow as possible she lowered the zipper of her dress. It fell open revealing the cleavage of her backside. She ran her hands back up her sides to the bits of lace that held it over her shoulders. In tandem, she peeled the lace away and lowered the dress inch by inch to the floor. Stepping out of it, this time her hands stroked her bare flesh as they journey up her sides. When she reached the level of her breasts she turned to reveal her profile. Her hands moved over to cup her breasts and hide the nipples from view before completing the turn to face him. She stepped closer to him and visibly squeezed her breasts for him.

She kept her breasts covered from his view until she was a breath away from his face and they were level with his mouth. One at a time she squeezed them for him before pressing both of them down and revealing them both at the same time. He leaned forward, but she stepped back until he resumed his position.

Stepping closer again she let her hands travel her body. Hawke's eyes followed every movement. He saw how she pinched her nipples, how her hands followed her curves, and finally how her fingers parted her labia. She was so erotic, he couldn't believe he had ever thought she was a kid.

Finally she moved to straddle him on the bed. Her breasts caressed the sides of his face as she sat. He couldn't help but start to kiss them. His arms snaked around her and one hand cupped her ass while the other traveled up her back to her neck. He kissed her lips while pulling her further onto his lap. His penis was poised to enter her, but she wasn't through with him with him yet. She arched her back finally giving him the opportunity to lavish her breasts with his mouth.

Hawke lavished the nipple with his tongue drawing hot wet circles. While her hands traveled down his torso. The instant he drew one breast into his mouth to suck, she stroked his penis. This caused him to involuntarily bite down a little. She moaned with delight.

Up 'til then he had been gentle and reverent with his exploration of her body. But that moan, made him snap. He sucked hard on the breast in his mouth and was reward by Cait stroking him harder. He used his teeth to capture her nipple and both hands began to squeeze and knead a breast each. His mouth skipped to the other breast and began to suck hard. Cait was now rubbing her clitoris against his penis while rubbing with one hand and reaching around to fondle his scrotum with the other. Their moans and groans spurred each other on.

Before he knew it Cait had pushed him back against the bed and settled herself quickly over his penis. He had wanted to enter her slowly and savor the moment. But she had other ideas. She pressed as far down on him as she could get.

"Oh you feel so good," she said in a husky voice. She raised herself until only his tip still touched her before plunging back down again and grinding into him. She leaned over and sucked his nipple hard. He jerked up into her.

"Cait," he choked out. She was more aggressive than most of the women he'd dated. He wasn't complaining but if she kept this up, he wouldn't last much longer.

Hawke grabbed her and turned them both. He scooted around on the bed until both their legs were supported. Cait kept trying to maneuver back on top. Finally he captured both her hands and held them above her head. He shifted so he could hold both with one hand.

Cait undulated beneath him. The new position seemed to arouse her more. Her eyes were half lidded and glazed. She kept raising her pelvis to him inviting him in. His free hand roamed her body. He wasn't gentle as she kneaded her breast. He moved further down her body and parted her labia. His thumb pressed into her nub and began moving it back and forth. He lowered his mouth to her breast. She arched her back to press further into his mouth. Hawke took in as much as he could and let his teeth scraped her flesh and close on her nipple as he withdrew. He switched to the other side to give it the same treatment as he thrust his fingers into her. She bucked, groaned, and moaned her pleasure.

He felt her muscle tighten more and more on his fingers. He withdrew them hastily to grab her other breast. He positioned his penis and pounded into her opening. She screamed, "More," in ecstasy. He covered her mouth with hers as he drove into her again and again and again, each time driving as deep as possible before removing up to the head and driving in again.

Hawke felt her fall over the edge a moment before he joined her. Their opened mouth cries swallowed up by the other his hot pulsating seed being milked from him by the internal shudders of her vaginal wall.

Hawke collapsed on top of her. His head planted firmly between her breasts. Cait realized after a few minutes that he had fallen asleep.

She felt like following him in slumber. She was totally spent. She was also totally filled. He was still insider her. She wouldn't move if her life depended on it.

Cait knew that he could still back track. She knew he could be moody and blame himself when he shouldn't. She knew that he'd probable try to keep her out of anything dangerous and they'd argue. She also knew that she wouldn't give him up without a fight.

She decided she wasn't going to wait for the other shoe to drop. She was going to enjoy him for as long as he allowed. And, if or when he did try to push her away, well she still had a few surprises for him yet.

Caitlin let her mind drift and knew her dreams would be sweet indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to the Guest who reviewed chapter 6 and wanted the morning after. It is also dedicated to fanfictionkkc for guilting me into writing the tidbit that eventually led to this story. Also, I'm giving a shout-out to robertwnielson who took me up on the challenge.

~~~AW~~~

Stringfellow Hawke awoke slowly. The first things he became aware of were a warm weight across his chest and a smaller weight over one leg. The faint smell of strawberries wafted to his nose and with every breath something tickled and teased him. It was the tickle that awoke him.

Flashes of memories from the night before had him opening his eyes before moving anything else.

He was greeted by the sight of bright red hair softened by the California sun. A huge grin broke across his features. Moving slightly to stop the incessant tickles caused by his own breath inhaling wisps of her hair, Hawke assessed his situation. He was lying in Caitlin's bed, in Caitlin's arms, next to a very beautiful and…He moved his hand experimentally…very naked Caitlin. He could get used to waking up like this.

Seemingly of their own volition, Hawke's fingers began a slow caress. The hand near her breast traveled upward to lightly trace the outer curve of her supple tissue. He brought the arm that was sprawled on the pillow next to him around and laid it down her body placing his had firmly on her hip. He kissed her hair in contentment. He could definitely get used to this.

Caitlin shifted her leg off his and burrowed closer. He felt her lips press against his chest and then her tongue traced his nipple. She lightly sucked while her hand traveled down his muscular frame to rest against his hip.

Hawke groaned as his evident desire built and spread warmth throughout his body. Caitlin stopped her ministrations and lifted her eyes to his.

"Good morning," he said with a wanton smile.

"Definitely good," she said as she licked her lips. She playfully flicked her tongue to his chest never losing eye contact.

"You better watch it," he said in a low rumble. "I could get used to this."

Holding his eyes captive with hers, Caitlin ran her tongue down the center of his abs to his navel.

"Used to what," she asked mischievously. She continued lower. "This?" Caitlin kissed the boarder of tightly curled brown hair she found. "Or this," she breathed as she ran her tongue up his fully erect shaft placing a delicate kiss on the tip. Hawke gripped the bed sheets in tight fists. "Or maybe this," Caitlin said as she covered the head with her mouth.

Hawke's eyes flared wide and fully dilated as he lost all rational thought. Her eyes were still locked on his as she manipulated her mouth and tongue over him. She noted what made those eyes change, what caused him to tense, relax, and finally for his eyes to roll back.

His hands forced her head and then her body up his. He took her mouth in an almost brutal kiss, flipping them on the bed and tasting his own moisture on her lips at the same time. Without waiting another moment he pushed himself between her legs and entered her wet recesses.

Caitlin let out a cry of pleasure, bent her knees bracing her feet, and thrust up to meet him.

Hawke nipped at her neck once before taking a long hard draw on her nipple. He thrust into her with each suck. His arms encircled her arched back. He pulled her to him repeatedly, sucking, and thrusting. Their movements became faster and harder until they both cried out collapsing into each other.

A long time later, Caitlin stirred. She was lying across him in much the same way as when they had both awoken earlier. Hawke's arms tightened around her. As tempted as she was to just spend the entire day in his embrace, Caitlin pushed against him.

"Hey, who said you could move," Hawke admonished. He kissed her head and ran a hand down her back.

"Much as I'd like to never leave this moment," Caitlin began. "Our…activities have left things a little damp and sticky. I could really use a shower." She pushed against Hawke again.

He sighed loudly. "Okay," he droned petulantly. "But, not without paying the toll."

"Toll," she questioned. "What toll?"

"To release you from the gate of my arms, you have to kiss me." He grinned unrepentantly.

"Hmm," Cait considered it. "Well, I guess if I have to pay the toll, then you can't come along for the ride." She ran her fingers teasingly up his chest."

"What ride," Hawke asked with sudden suspicion at her counter.

"Well, I was just thinking." Caitlin's fingers started caressing the back of his neck.

"What?"

Her hand started moving down his abdomen. Finally her fingers brushed over his hair and thigh.

"You could use a shower too."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Are you saying you still need one?"

Her hand ducked between his legs to explore. It had the desired effect in that Hawke loosened his grip.

Caitlin quickly slipped from his grasp and walked sensuously to the bathroom.

_Damn, _Hawke thought. _How could I ever think she was a kid?_

After their shower, Caitlin dressed and watched in amusement as Hawke pulled on his pants from the night before.

"You know somethin Hawke…" He glanced at her. "It's a good thing I never knew you were going commando." Hawke raised an eyebrow in inquisition. "I probably would have paid a whole lot more attention when you were in the hospital that time with Dom." The mischief lit up her eyes. "In fact, it probably would have caused a few more 'accidents' around the hangar. And, you never know. An enterprising gal like me could have arranged it so I could watch you pull yourself out of the pool at a wrap party. Why I bet those white pants would have looked great dripping wet."

Hawke's jaw dropped as he watched her bounce out of the room.

They ate breakfast then headed to the hangar. Hawke needed to change into something other than a tux.

When Hawke reentered the main hangar space after changing into jeans and t-shirt, he found Caitlin leaning against the fuselage of the old Steerman. She looked deep in thought.

"Hey what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Thinking about christening the Steerman?" He asked as he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Just rememberin the first time I saw you here in California. You were working on the Steerman." She patted the old plane affectionately.

"And you were working on seeing Airwolf again." He smiled as she gave him a wry grin. "I never told you how disappointed I was that you were more interested in my helicopter and "that fancy flying stuff" than me."

"Oh, I was interested in you too,"

"You could've fooled me. You started dating that Robert guy the very next week," he said grumpily. It had bothered him then that she ran around the hangar trying to get all gussied up for a guy she'd just met.

"You were jealous," she accused with new insight.

"You'd just met the guy," he defended. "And there you were, trying to impress him. At same time all you could talk about with me was Airwolf."

She laughed at his irritation.

"What's so funny?" Hawke frowned.

"You, if you'd of been straight with me about Airwolf, I wouldn't have wasted my time on anyone else. Besides, other than a little, make that very little flirting, you really didn't seem interested in me in that way."

"Well you did threaten to bite my lip," he pointed out.

"You didn't seem to mind my doing that last night," she countered. "Face it Hawke…"

"Face what?"

"We could have christened the Steerman a long time ago." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah? You want to make up for lost time?" She just smiled and slipped out of his embrace.

"What's a matter? Afraid you'll never be able to look at it with a straight face again."

"I can guarantee you'd never look at it the same again."

"Speaking of christening, since you were so interested in Airwolf, we could always take a trip out to the lair later. I'm sure you could find several ways of making me be straight."

Hawke grabbed her from behind. He placed one hand on her breast while kissing the back of her neck. His other hand covered her pelvis. As she leaned into him he began to dip his hand between her legs.

"Hawke, not here," she said.

"Why not," he questioned while nibbling on her ear.

"Because this is Dom's place," she answered stepping away from him again. "It would be like having sex in your parents' house while they're sleeping down the hall. As much as I love you and will do it if you ask," realizing what she'd just admitted, Caitlin took a deep breath. She dipped her head as her cheeks began to turn red. She knew she'd do it if he asked. She'd do anything he asked. She loved him. It scared her how much she wanted to bask in whatever he gave her for however long he wanted her.

Hawke walked past her to the office. A few minutes later he came back out and shut the door.

"Come on. We don't have much time," he said. He grabbed her hand and led her out the hangar door. Making sure to lock up before they left, Hawke ushered her to her car.

"Follow me over to Davies. I need to drop off the Mercedes."

They dropped off the other car and Hawke drove them into town. At first, she thought he was taking her home because she didn't want to have sex in the hangar. But, when they passed the turn that would take them to her street, she didn't know what to think. She was even more confused when they pulled up in front of the bank.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," he commanded before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Caitlin looked at her watch. It was five minutes 'til noon. She thought about the last twenty-four hours. Her life had definitely changed. Whether or not the change was for the good still remained to be seen. She finally had Hawke as a lover, but couldn't help but feel insecure about how long that would last.

Caitlin looked up to see Hawke leaving the bank. An employee locked the doors after him. It was already past noon. He hurried to the car and peeled out.

"What's going on Hawke? I know you didn't just rob a bank."

"No, they were in a hurry to close though." He didn't venture any more information.

Cait sat back and looked at his determined demeanor. He was definitely a man on a mission. They drove directly back to the hangar.

"We're going flying," Hawke answered her unspoken question.

Cait shrugged her shoulders and followed his lead. Soon they were soaring high above the California landscape. She wondered if he were taking her to the cabin, or possibly to the lair, but they missed both the flight corrections to make either of those destination. Hawke kept a steady course of northeast.

There was nothing like flying to clear her mind. Okay so she wasn't currently in control, but trusted Hawke to take care of her. She realized the truth of that thought a moment later. After all they'd been through together she knew Hawke would take care of her. She shouldn't expect that to change simply because their relationship had moved into the physically intimate realm.

Caitlin was surprised when they landed sometime later in Las Vegas. His quick trip to the bank now made since. But, he never seemed to be the gambling type. Hawke quickly flagged down a cab and bundled her into it.

She was surprised when it deposited them on the curb next to a little chapel.

"Hawke?" Caitlin asked hesitantly as he led her inside.

"Name," the dispassionate woman that greeted them as they walked in said.

"Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy," Hawke stated.

The woman looked up. "Seriously," she asked.

"Yeah."

She turned back to the papers on her desk. "Is that with a C or a K?"

"Caitlin, C-A-I-T-L-I-N, O'Shannessy, O apostrophe S-H-A-N-N-E-S-S-Y," he patiently spelled first her name and then his.

"Long program or short?"

"Short."

"Okay, that'll be $200.00. You're lucky. We can't get you right in this morning. Just go through those doors," the woman indicated a set of double doors after Hawke handed over the cash. "Be sure to sign the license on your way out."

Hawke pulled Cait to through the doors. She stopped cold. A man in a long robe holding a Bible stood at the end of a short aisle flanked on either side by four white pews. Huge white flower arrangements flanked him on either side. Hawke tugged at her hand, but she refused to budge.

"Caitlin?"

She looked at him in shock.

Noting the look Hawke cleared his throat nervously.

A short elderly woman walked up to the couple and foisted a bouquet of white flowers into Cait's hands.

"Congratulation! You make a beautiful bride," she said with enthusiasm.

"Hawke," Cait asked again.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't quite do this right." He pulled an engagement ring from his pocket. Hawke got down on one knee while holding Cait's hand.

"Caitlin," he searched her shocked eyes for an indication of her feelings. "Will you marry me?"

Stunned she barely nodded her head as the elderly woman used the camera around her neck to take a picture. Hawke placed the ring on her finger. He stood and led Cait to the minister.

Hours later Caitlin was wondering if she were dreaming as she looked down at the wedding set on her finger. They were in a penthouse suite at the Sands. Wine was chilling on the table beside them. And, clothes were scattered everywhere.

Hawke chuckled as he walked from the bathroom to the bed. He laid down next to Cait and ran his hand from her hip to her shoulder. "It's not going to disappear Cait. You can stop staring at it."

"I just…I can't believe it. I never thought…"

Hawke leaned over to kiss her. "Believe it. If you're dreaming then I'm having the same dream." Hawke rubbed her shoulder thoughtfully. "I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful. It's perfect. It's just…when did you get a wedding ring?"

"It was in my safe deposit box at the bank."

"But when did you buy it? How did you know my size?"

He kissed her slowly before responding. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to wait for you to pick one out. And, I wanted you to have it. It was my mother's."

"Oh Hawke," she said as she caressed his face. "I love you."

They kissed each other again. Caitlin settled against Hawke's chest. She lightly stroked the arm he had wrapped around her. Suddenly she groaned in agony.

Concerned, Hawke asked, "Caitlin what's wrong?"

"My mother is going to kill me."

"Why? I think she'll be happy you're finally married. Of course now, we'll probably have both her and Dom pestering us about grandkids." Hawke smiled at the thought of a little girl running around with her mother's red hair, blue eyes, and generous amount of freckles.

"Are you kidding? After me missing my sister's wedding she'll have a stroke."

"We could always get married again. Do it right with the entourage, the gown, the reception, and ever thing," he suggested.

"It would be a crowded overblown affair, Hawke. Are you sure you could handle something like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could get married at the cabin or something."

Caitlin thought about it. "Well, that would limit the number of guests. But, getting married again just to satisfy my mom?"

"And, don't forget Dom. We'd also get to have another honeymoon."

"Hmm, that is a mark in favor. It's just that I don't think Mom will forgive me for getting married without her."

"She wouldn't have to know it wasn't the first time we said I do. Besides, I kind of have this fantasy of carrying you over the threshold in your wedding dress."

"Fantasy huh?"

"Yeah, I want to do what we did yesterday only with you in your wedding dress."

"Well when you give a girl that kind of an incentive how could she possibly say no?" Caitlin turned to him and began kissing up his chest to his mouth.

He stopped her before their lips met. "Cait you're not a just a girl. You're the most beautiful, feisty, sexy, stubborn _woman _I know. I don't know why I ever thought of you as a kid. But know this, no matter what happens…I love you."


End file.
